


Art for Can't Start a Fire Without a Spark

by DragonK



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Post-CACW, Road Trips, artwork, cap-im bb 2016, mini comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK
Summary: My artworks for this year's Cap-Ironman big bang, for Gottalovev's amazing fic 'Can't start a fire without a spark'. The first 'chapter' here is finished pieces, the second is some sketches as bonus material :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't start a fire without a spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672956) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev). 



These are the artworks I did for the 2016 Cap-IM Big Bang! I had a lot of fun illustrating bits of the fic and ended up doing art for a lot of scenes ^^

I chose gottalovev’s story which is so so good, absolutely go read it!

 **Title:** [Can’t start a fire without a spark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8672956)  
**Author:** gottalovev   
**Universe:** MCU  
**Fic Rating:** NC-17  
**Fic Notes:** CACW fix-it, road trip, getting together; brief casual Steve/OFC/Tony. 

 **Summary:** The Avengers might be reunited, but they are holding together with a Band-Aid and a severe case of Tony pretending nothing happened. The superficial truce is shattered the day Steve takes control of Tony’s suit and forces him to go to medical in a tense situation. When Tony is ordered to take a vacation, Steve volunteers to go with him.

(Lou also has another artist for this fic, so be on the lookout for art from the amazing hundredthousands as well! ;3 )

 

Hope you like my art! (You can also reblog/like it on tumblr [here](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/153733480623/these-are-the-artworks-i-did-for-the-2016-cap-im)!)

 

-

 

(technically this one is unfinished, but I still love it, so it goes here *nods*)

 


	2. sketches etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sketches, bonus/alternate versions, and stuff I decided I didn't like enough/ later re-did differently :p

These aren't in order of when they occur in the fic.

alternate/extended mini comic for the tony-shaves-his-beard scene.

shopping sketches

how thoughtful...

 

sketch

 

two sketches for the hospital scene

 

 

  two pieces that didn't quite work imo.

just a lil nsfw...shower scene... yea this didn't pass muster, decided against it, but have it anyway :u

 

 


End file.
